Phaidra Brunel
Phaidra Brunel ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Phaidra ist Teil der Mana-Familie aus Sylvarant, weshalb anzunehmen ist, dass sie einer arrangierten Ehe entsprungen ist, die von der Kirche von Martel gefordert worden war, um eine passende Auserwählte zu "züchten". Dementsprechend ist auch zu vermuten, dass sie in eine ebensolche Ehe geheiratet hat. Phaidra ist die Großmutter von Colette Brunel und zudem das geistliche Oberhaupt der sylvarantischen Kirche von Martel. Alle Priester Sylvarants müssen im Laufe ihrer Ausbildung zu ihr in die Lehre kommen und eine einjährige Phase durchstehen, die so hart sein soll, dass der Großteil rasch wieder aufgibt. Phaidra lebt mit ihrem Schwiegersohn Frank Brunel und ihrer Enkeltochter in Iselia. Nach Colettes Geburt ist es dem Dorf gelungen, mit der naheliegenden Iselia-Farm einen Nichtangriffspakt zu beschließen, sodass die Einwohner Iselias sich nicht auf der Farm sehen lassen sollen und die Desians im Gegenzug dafür nicht in Iselia einfallen werden. Dieser Pakt diente dem Schutz der Auserwählten. Phaidra ließ Colette von den Priestern im Tempel von Martel unterrichten und darauf vorbereiten, dass sie ihr Leben geben musste, um das Mana zurück nach Sylvarant zu bringen. Tales of Symphonia Phaidra erscheint erstmals am Tempel von Martel, als die Helden durch das Licht des Orakels oder einen sterbenden Priester, der sich noch zu ihnen schleppen konnte, dorthin gelockt werden. Phaidra befindet sich dort alleine und wird von den Abtrünnigen bedroht, die jedoch für Desians gehalten werden. Sie ist entschlossen, ihnen nicht zu offenbaren, wo sich Colette befindet, doch in dem Augenblick erscheint Colette zusammen mit Lloyd Irving und Genis Sage. Die drei suchen den Kampf mit den Angreifern, können aber nur gewinnen, indem sich ein ihnen unbekannter Söldner zur Seite stellt. Er stellt sich als Kratos Aurion vor und macht Phaidra den Vorschlag, Colette zu begleiten, da Phaidra unwohl dabei wäre, allein Lloyd als Colettes Leibwache einzusetzen. Phaidra lässt sich auf das Angebot Kratos' ein, der Colette und auch Lloyd und Genis in das Innere des Tempels von Martels begleitet, wo sie das Orakel empfangen soll. Zuvor hatte Phaidra Raine Sage die Erlaubnis gegeben, den Tempel von Martel zu untersuchen, weshalb sich auch Raine dort befindet, aber erst später angetroffen wird. thumb|300px|left|Phaidra begrüßt Colette nach der Reise der Welterneuerung Als Lloyd und Genis nach dem Erhalt des Orakels nach Iselia zurückkehren, suchen sie Colette in ihrem Haus auf, wo soeben die Verhandlungen zwischen Kratos und Phaidra zusammen mit Frank und dem Bürgermeister bezüglich der Reise der Welterneuerung stattfinden. Phaidra überreicht Lloyd als Dank das "Album". Als Lloyd und Genis am nächsten Tag nach Iselia aufbrechen, weil Colette bereits abgereist ist, ohne dass Lloyd etwas davon mitbekommen hat, finden sie lediglich Phaidra und Frank vor, die Lloyd darin bestätigen, dass Colette bereits abgereist ist. Ehe sie Lloyd und Genis mehr zur Reise der Welterneuerung erklären können, fallen die Desians der Iselia-Farm in dem Dorf ein und verwüsten es. Nachdem Lloyd und Genis vom Bürgermeister aus Iselia verbannt wurden, verabschieden Phaidra und Frank die beiden persönlich am Ausgang des Dorfes. Im Epilog kehrt Colette nach Hause zurück und wird dort von ihrem Vater und ihrer Großmutter empfangen. Phaidra nennt sie hier noch "Auserwählte", doch Colette bittet sie darum, dies nicht mehr zu tun, weil sie keine Auserwählte mehr ist. Phaidra versteht dies und nennt sie daraufhin bei ihrem Namen. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Phaidra erscheint hier in einer Nebenaufgabe von Richter Abend, in der er sich Emil Castagnier anschließt. Die beiden brechen zu den Höhlen von Camberto auf, da Richter die Schale des Insekts "Engelshaut" benötigt, das auf dem Rosmarin lebt. Die Hülle ähnelt einem Engel, weshalb die Kirche von Martel sie als Talisman benutzt. Richter will die Hülle mit Phaidra tauschen, die ihm dafür ihre spirituelle Apokryphe geben soll, die er dann an Norton weitergeben will. Als sie die Engelshaut gefunden haben, brechen sie nach Iselia auf. In Iselia treffen Emil und Richter auf Phaidra und Frank, die von Alba und seinen Begleitern aufgesucht werden. Alba sucht die Ursache des Angriffs auf Luin in Iselia, da der Anführer des Angriffs den Namen "Lloyd Irving" ausgesprochen hat. Daher meint er zu wissen, dass Luin von Leuten angegriffen wurde, die der Kirche von Martel dienen, weshalb die Kirche ihren Verlust ersetzen soll. Richter drängt Emil dazu, sich Alba zu stellen, doch dieser beleidigt ihn daraufhin nur und entfernt sich vom Geschehen, nachdem Frank empört auf Albas Aussage reagierte, dass Emil für ihn nichts weiter als eine Plage sei. Phaidra und Frank überreichen Richter schließlich die spirituelle Apokryphe, nachdem er ihnen die Engelshaut gegeben hat. Phaidra macht ihn zuletzt noch darauf aufmerksam, dass ein Mitglied des Vanguards namens Hawk die "Tiefseerolle" besitzt, nach der er sucht. Persönlichkeit Phaidra scheint eine angesehene Stellung in der Kirche von Martel und auch in Iselia zu haben und eine Art geistliches Oberhaupt für das Dorf zu sein. Priester aus ganz Sylvarant kommen zu ihr nach Iselia, um sich von ihr unterrichten zu lassen. Sie ist eine fürsorgliche Frau, die auf die Gefühle ihres Gegenübers achtet, wenn sie mit ihm spricht. Auch sorgt sie sich um Colettes Wohlergehen und bittet darum, dass ihr diese Reise nicht schwieriger gemacht wird als sie ohnehin schon ist. Wissenswertes *Phaidra sollte ursprünglich auf Genis achtgeben, solange Raine mit Kratos und Colette auf der Reise der Welterneuerung sein würde. Dieses Versprechen an Raine wurde nichtig, als Genis verbannt wurde. *Obwohl Tales of Symphonia viele Anlehnungen an die nordische Mythologie aufweist, ist Phaidra wie Zelos Wilder und Kratos auch nach Figuren der griechischen Mythologie benannt. Phaidra, deutsch "Phädra", ist die zweite Gattin des Königs von Athen, Theseus. *Die nicht in Europa erschienene Novelle "Shokuzai no Kratos" gewährt tiefere Einblicke in die Mana-Linie von Sylvarant: Phaidras ältere Schwester "Aithra" war die Auserwählte vor Colette und war ebenfalls von Kratos begleitet worden. Nach ihrem Tod am letzten Siegel durch Remiel erhielt Phaidra den Titel der Auserwählten, heiratete und bekam eine Tochter, die dann den Titel erbte. Ihre Tochter heiratete auf Geheiß der Kirche Frank und gemeinsam bekamen sie Colette, die nach Aithra die nächste wahre Auserwählte der Welterneuerung war. Charakterliste Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Dawn of the New World